DE 10 2006 022 732 A1 describes a seat arrangement for a motor vehicle. The known seat arrangement exhibits a vehicle seat that is secured inside the motor vehicle by means of longitudinal and transverse rails, and can be shifted along the longitudinal and transverse rails in the longitudinal and transverse direction. In order to force the vehicle seat to perform a predetermined sequence of movements when shifted in the longitudinal and transverse direction, the vehicle seat has allocated to it a rail guide that exhibits a pin fixedly anchored to the seat on the one hand and a guide block fixedly anchored to the vehicle on the other, along which the pin, and hence the vehicle seat, is rail-guided. As a consequence, the vehicle seat can be shifted via the pin inside the guide block into its various operating positions.
While the known seat arrangements have proven effective, they are disadvantageous from the standpoint that the attachment sites used to secure the vehicle seat or its lower seat structure to the motor vehicle are covered from above in the various operating positions by either the vehicle seat itself or its lower seat structure. For example, these attachment sites can be screw holes in the lower seat structure by means of which the lower seat structure, and hence the vehicle seat itself, is connected to the floor of the motor vehicle using screws. However, if the attachment sites are covered from above, the assembly becomes difficult, if not impossible.
Therefore, at least one object herein is to provide a seat arrangement for a motor vehicle with a vehicle seat that can be shifted in the longitudinal and transverse direction and has a rail guide, which ensures the assembly or attachment of the vehicle seat inside the motor vehicle while retaining the same compact structural design of the vehicle seat and its lower seat structure. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.